looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tortoise Beats Hare
Tortoise Beats Hare is a 1941 Merrie Melodies short directed by Tex Avery. Plot Bugs wanders onto the screen munching his obligatory carrot and absent-mindedly begins reading the title card, grossly mispronouncing all of the credits, such as for "Avery" rather than the correct name When he finally gets to the turtle itself, he becomes outraged, tears apart the title card, and rushes to Cecil Turtle's house. He then bets the little, sleepy-eyed turtle ten dollars that he can beat him in a race. Cecil accepts Bugs' bet and quickly (for him, anyway) calls up Chester Turtle and eight other cousins, all of whom look and sound like Cecil (some have deeper voices, some have higher voices). After talking to Chester about the bet, he tells him to call the other cousins and tell them to be ready when he comes to their position, and to "give him all the works". Fade to black (he possibly says goodbye and hangs up). The race begins several days later, and as Bugs runs relentlessly toward the finish line, Cecil and his relatives take turns showing up at just the right moment to baffle the bunny. In the end, Bugs is convinced he has won, only to see Cecil (or one of his kin) across the finish demanding the money. Bugs suggests that he has been tricked, and all ten turtles approach and reply, "It's a possibility!" And they all kiss Bugs. Production Details Mel Blanc supplies Cecil's drowsy drawl, which is like a slowed-down version of Blanc's later characterization of Barney Rubble. "Tortoise Beats Hare" is, of course, a take off of the Aesop fable "The Tortoise and the Hare". But even more directly, it is Avery's parody of the 1934 Disney Silly Symphony, The Tortoise and the Hare. Interestingly, Max Hare from the earlier Disney film is often cited as one of the inspirations behind Bugs Bunny. Avery left Warner Bros. before he could produce any new cartoons featuring Cecil. However, he introduced a similar character in 1943, Droopy. Droopy would even take some of his tricks from his slow-and-steady predecessor, such as using his relatives to help him outsmart a wolf. Availability * VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Bugs Bunny Cartoon Festival Featuring "Little Red Riding Rabbit" * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Zaniest Toons * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 10: The Art of Bugs * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 10: The Art of Bugs * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny ''(1995 Turner dubbed version) * VHS - ''Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 8: Tex-Book Looney (1995 Turner dubbed version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Wascally Wabbit * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 Notes * When Bugs sees Cecil sitting at the finishing line, he calls him a "blankedy, blank, blank turtle." Cursing violated the 1934 Hays Code. * This was Tex Avery's 54th cartoon and Bugs Bunny's seventh appearance. * The copyright was renewed in 1968. Gallery TortoiseHare_titles-707630.jpg TBH.jpg 20504126_1941282372794880_548548427_n.jpg|Lobby card 20526651_1941282329461551_1376477057_n.jpg Cecil Turtle-1940 copy.jpg|Model sheet by Bob Clampett External Links * Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cecil Turtle Cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by John Didrik Johnsen Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package